


Rue de la Meute — Pack Street v.f.

by AgentSilverchase



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Pack Street Fanverse, Tranche de vie, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSilverchase/pseuds/AgentSilverchase
Summary: aiguise-dentnom commun, m.(Familier) (Péjoratif)Individu proie qui démontre des caractéristiques de prédateur ou qui souhaite être un prédateur.Voir aussi : tondeuse, l’équivalent pour les prédateurs.L’histoire de Remmy Cormo, le seul mouton qui habite rue de la Meute, un ghetto où résident principalement les prédateurs.





	Rue de la Meute — Pack Street v.f.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pack Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141837) by [TGWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWeaver/pseuds/TGWeaver). 



Remmy Cormo, un mouton plutôt bizarre, essaye de garder secret son régime étrange de ses nouveaux voisins inamicaux.

* * *

  
  


Les moutons ne mangent pas de la viande.

L’odeur de nourriture frite et huileux se répand dans l’air comme une brume délicieuse. C’est à la fois familier et étranger, si c’est même possible — comme cuisiner à la maison, si on vient d’une planète alien. Les gens comme moi ne visitent pas le Bug Burga souvent — ce n’est pas parce qu’on n’est pas les bienvenus, mais on n’est pas exactement le public visé.

Bien, c’est plus précis de dire que la _plupart_ des gens comme moi ne sont pas le public visé. Moi, personnellement, je suis _très_ intéressé par ce qu’ils vendent.

En léchant mes lèvres avidement, je regarde le menu au-dessus. Je dois préparer ma commande dans ma tête pendant que je fais la queue. Ce guépard avant moi commande la bouffe comme s’il n’avait rien mangé pendant des semaines, mais tu sais quoi? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Il me donne du temps pour trouver le courage de dire ma commande à haute voix, et en plus, il distrait tout le monde. J’ai déjà eu plusieurs regards étranges tout en faisant la ligne.

Ne vous trompez pas de mon enthousiasme pour un bon burga. Comme j’ai dit, ce n’est pas commun pour un gars comme moi d’être ici. Je suis habitué au regards des autres et je me fous de ce qu’ils pensent, mais s’en foutre ne change pas la réalité : tout simplement, les moutons ne mangent pas de la viande.

Même si c’est de la viande d’insecte. Oh, que c’est douce et juteuse.

« Au suivant! »

Monsieur le guépard dandine vers la sortie, six sacs de bouffe en patte. Enfin, c’est mon tour.

Le caissier est un blaireau — un mec assez mince et petit. À peu près un mètre de haut. Il faut qu’il se tienne debout sur une caisse de lait simplement pour voir par-dessus le comptoir. (Hé, je ne juge pas — moi aussi, je suis plus petit que les autres de mon espèce.) Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir dormi pendant trois jours ou d’avoir pris une douche pendant une semaine, grâce à sa posture paresseuse et sa fourrure huileuse. Son porte-nom dit « Rex », mais ses yeux rouges comme une tomate disent « donne-moi un gramme ».

Quel bonheur. C’est exactement lui que je veux pour préparer mon repas et pour me le servir.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue chez Bug Burga, renommé pour le célèbre burga Croquerelle. » dit Rex d’une voix trainante. « Voulez-vous essayer nos grillons à tremper nouveaux et améliorés pour seulement 2,49 $? »

Bon sang, j’ai vu des escargots plus énergiques que lui. « Et bien, ça sonne bien, mais non. » je réponds. « Une Double Croquerelle à emporter. S’il vous plait. Et euh, de la sauce aux lucioles. »

Rex me donne un sourire paresseux puis entre lentement ma commande dans l’ordinateur. « Trois et quatre-vingt-cinq. Oh, et t’as pas besoin de me mentir, mon ami. »

Je lève un sourcil alors qu’il prend mon argent. « Quoi? »

« Les grillons. Sont pas beaucoup améliorés. Ta copine t’a envoyé ici? T’as-tu perdu un pari? »

« Ha. Non. C’est pour moi. » je lui réponds. Et _ça_ , ça le surprend.

« T’es sérieux? »

Je le prévois éclater de rire, et peut-être appeler ses collègues pour se moquer de moi comme si j’étais un drôle d’insecte dans le parc. Plutôt que faire ça, il sourit paresseusement et se penche sur le comptoir pour me rendre la monnaie.

« Hé, tant mieux pour vous. Pas beaucoup de proies viennent ici. Et la plupart d'entre eux achètent pour les autres ou ils jouent des farces en guise d’initiation, t’sais. Comme si manger de la viande était tout une grande farce, genre. » Je suis trop étonné pour répondre. « Selon moi, la vraie farce, c’est manger du gazon. Je sais même pas pourquoi on garde les frites de foin sur le menu. »

Je ris inconfortablement.

Il s’arrête vite. « Euh, je voulais pas vous offenser. Ben, t’sais, la dernière fois qu’un mouton a visité, c’était pour protester. » Il se redresse et mime tenir un panneau. « “La viande d’insecte, c’est du meurtre!” Vous connaissez ce type. »

« Une bande de fous. » je marmonne en secouant la tête sympathiquement.

« Mets-en! » Il sourit alors qu’il se gratte le menton avec la spatule qu’il avait mis sur le comptoir. Je ne peux pas deviner combien de règles d’hygiène qu’il brise. « En tout cas, merci d’être tout cool avec ça. C’est épatant de voir les proies essayer de nouvelles choses. »

« Euh, ouais. Et bien, merci à vous aussi. La plupart des gens ne sont pas si tolérants, alors d’habitude je ne parle pas beaucoup de ça. »

Il pointe le sac noir qui est accroché à ma ceinture. Je l’ai apporté pour cacher mon souper.

« Ah. Alors c’était pour ça. » Je cligne les yeux quelques fois, impressionné mais aussi inquiet qu’il l’a aperçu. Si même un gars qui semble être élevé par des paresseux pouvait le remarquer, je pourrais être dans la merde.

« Euh, ça dit sur le sac qu’il bloque les odeurs. » Je me tortille un peu.

Rex hausse les épaules, déchirant le reçu de la machine. « Ben, tant mieux, mon gars. Votre numéro est 44. Au suivant! »

Je m’assois à une des tables vides dans la salle à manger, dégageant la table des emballages de paille et des frites de foin du dernier client. On dirait que la majorité de la clientèle passe par le service-au-volant. C’est curieusement différent du Bug Burga d’où je viens — celui-ci n’avait pas de service au volant, alors le monde mangeait typiquement aux tables.

Mais ça ne me fait pas de grande différence car là-bas aussi, j’ai toujours pris mes commandes à emporter.

Alors que j’attends à la table pour mon Double Croquerelle, une tigresse grande et très musclée passe un peu trop proche de moi en marchant vers la poubelle, puis sa hanche droite frôle ma laine épaisse.

« Oh, excusez-moi! » s’exclame-t-elle comme si elle ne l’a pas fait par exprès. La salle à manger n’est même pas remplie à moitié, alors elle n’a vraiment pas de bonne raison de venir si près de moi. Par contre, elle est une tigresse et je suis un mouton, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça.

« Non, pas de problème. » je la rassure, tapotant mes sabots sur la table impatiemment. Pourquoi mon sandwich prend-il autant de temps à préparer? « Ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle se penche vers moi avec un grand sourire. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop de dents, beaucoup trop proches. « Je te le dis, c’est ben courageux de toi de venir ici. C’est qui la chanceuse? » C’est évident qu’elle a remarqué mon renfrognement, alors elle change rapidement son ton. « Ou euh, le chanceux? Rien de mal avec les gars, aussi- »

« C’est pour moi. »

Elle essaye de cacher son sourire moqueur, ne me croyant clairement pas. « Ouaaaiis. T’as pas perdu un pari? »

« Numéro 44? » annonce Rex en déposant un plateau avec ma boite de burga. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui dire au revoir. Je m’échappe entre les hanches de la tigresse et la table. Je peux l’entendre ricaner. Je dois ficher le camp. Si je reste trop longtemps, les questions vont s’accumuler. Ils ne demeurent jamais « amicaux » longtemps. J’ai appris ça il y a un long temps.

* * *

Récemment, des circonstances que je préfère ne pas en expliquer pour le moment m’ont forcé de trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Heureusement, après avoir scruté l’internet et les journaux pour une semaine, j’ai trouvé un appartement qui correspond à mon budget. Malheureusement, c’est sur rue de la Meute.

Et pourquoi suis-je déçu? Il y a deux raisons : premièrement, de la Meute est un quartier à faible revenu. Ça ne veut pas dire que c’est tout un bordel et qu’on lance des cocktails Molotov alors qu’on se bat croc et griffes pour le seul sac de pain dans le ghetto ; c’est juste que les bâtiments son plus vieux et les routes plus usées. Des vieux coupés avec des ailes cabossées à la place des voitures de sport haut de gamme. Ce n’est pas un endroit misérable, mais ce n’est pas où vivent les « jolis » non plus.

Mais, euh, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a pas de belles ici. (Moi, je ne saurais rien à ce sujet.)

De toute façon, la deuxième raison, c’est que rue de la Meute, si cela n’était pas déjà évident, est vraiment bourrée de prédateurs, surtout les canidés. Les lycaons, les loups, les renards, quelques coyotes par-ci, par-là. Peut-être d’autres espèces dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler.

J’ai entendu parler que les prédateurs constituent 10 % de la population de Zootopia. L’autre 90 % sont proies. Et bien, sur de la Meute, c’est quasiment l’inverse. C’est peut-être encore plus extrême. Je n’ai pas encore rencontré beaucoup de mes nouveaux voisins, mais jusqu’à présent,  il n’y a pas un seul mouton entre eux. Même pas une autre proie, maintenant que j’y pense. Je pense que j’ai vu une loutre hier. Est-ce que les loutres sont des prédateurs? Je pensais qu’ils mangeaient du goémon.

Ou, euh, non, le goémon se trouve dans la mer. Y a-t-il des loutres de mer? Je suis pas mal sûr qu’ils mangent du poisson. De toute façon, on peut bien voir des sourires à dents pointues ici.

Comprenez bien : je ne suis pas spéciste, je suis prudent. Je suis le type qui verrouille ses portes le nuit, peu importe si c’est une maison à deux étages dans une belle banlieue ou un appartement moche dans un quartier pauvre. Habiter dans un immeuble plein de carnivores, ça ne me dérange pas. Bien, j’en suis un aussi, techniquement. Mais avec tout ce qu’on parle sur les nouvelles récemment? Avec les prédateurs qui deviennent sauvages et qui attaquent les proies? Disons que maintenant n’était pas un bon temps pour y emménager.

Après tout, non seulement les moutons ne mangent pas de la viande, il y a une autre chose à savoir : on n’emménage pas aux voisinages prédateurs non plus.

Alors je suppose que ce n’est pas surprenant que je ne me sens pas le bienvenu depuis que j’y ai emménagé. Il y a de la tension dans l’air, comme un choc d’électricité statique dans mon pelage, et je n’en suis pas encore sûr. L’atmosphère de la ville entière ne me fait pas du bien. Il y a maintenant des manifestations au centre-ville presque tous les jours. Normalement, entrer dans une tanière de loup serait problématique, mais c’est bien pire maintenant avec ce bordel général. Donc je ne fais pas de vague, je ne veux pas me distinguer. J’apprends à faire profil bas depuis un bon moment.

Mais vivre ici rend ça difficile, surtout car je n’ai pas de voiture. Sans voiture, je dois marcher partout. Dans un tel voisinage, marcher dehors me singularise. Et pour un gars comme moi, dans ma situation, dans cet environnement? On peut voir pourquoi ce n’est pas une très bonne idée.

Heureusement pour moi, je m’approche de l’immeuble ; je ne suis pas trop loin maintenant. Je suis dans la dernière ligne droite et je peux sentir cette Double Croquerelle appeler mon nom. Quel bon jour — tout va bien dès que je rentre dans le vestibule.

« Heille, ti-laine. »

Oh, putain.

Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, cherchant la source de la voix. Une louve noire s’assoit sur le bord de l’escalier en ciment qui mène à l’immeuble d’à côté, juste devant. Une cigarette est suspendue au museau et elle me regarde les yeux plissés, un air sévère. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais mieux que d’essayer. Continue à marcher. Garde la tête baissée. Regarde le trottoir.

« J’aime ton chandail! » crie-t-elle quand je passe devant elle. « Tu l’as-tu tricoté toi-même? »

Je marche un peu plus vite maintenant.

« Ouais, enfuis-toi! » Je ne le vois pas, mais je l’entend claquer les mâchoires vers moi, puis je sursaute instinctivement.

Je peux l’entendre rire tandis que je me dépêche de monter l’escalier. J’arrache la porte de l’immeuble puis je me rue vers le vestibule.

Une fois à l’intérieur, je laisse échapper un souffle. Je suis soulagé de rentrer chez moi, mais ce sentiment ne dure pas longtemps lorsque je vois Al sur le sofa dans l’espace commun près de l’entrée. Bien que je n’ai pas encore rencontré beaucoup de mes voisins, je me suis familiarisé avec Al. Vous devez le connaitre aussi, si vous avez déjà allé à l’école secondaire.

Al est un loup alpha, et par cela, je veux dire il est le type de connard qui a joué dans les équipes sportives à l’école et a même bien fait, mais qui ne pourrait pas accéder aux ligues majeures. La plupart de son muscle est devenu gras, et il a échangé son uniforme pour un t-shirt de groupe rock et des pantalons de nullard, mais il est clairement le même fils de putain aujourd’hui que quand il était roi du terrain de sport. On dirait qu’Al croit qu’on est toujours au secondaire et qu’il est encore capitaine (et non pas un chômeur imbécile qui flâne autour de l’immeuble toute la journée). Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que s’il avait un casier ici, il essayerait de me bourrer dedans.

Une chose que j’ai aperçu est qu’Al ne va nulle part sans un laquais. Aujourd’hui n’est aucun exception ; à côté est une hermine que je ne connais pas qui s'assoit au-dessus du sofa. Ils sont fixés sur la toute petite télévision que quelqu'un a installé ici, regardant le match d’aujourd’hui, donc j’en profite pour glisser vers l’escalier. Tête basse, continue à marcher. Pas de problème.

Je prends mon cinquième pas vers le haut quand Al éteint la télé. Je me fige. J’inspire nerveusement et je me tend les épaules. Maintenant, j’ai un problème.

« C’est quoi l’urgence, herbivore? »

Je soupire, mais je m’arrête avant qu’il pourrait m’entendre. « S’il vous plait, Al. » je plaide. « Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Rien de plus. »

Al ne se lève même pas, toujours assis avec ses bras énormes écartés sur le sofa avec confiance. « Faufile-toi pas derrière mon dos. Ça, c’est insulter un loup dans son propre territoire. »

Je n’apprécie pas son ton et il ne mérite peut-être aucun respect, mais si je peux conclure cette conversation rapidement pour que je puisse manger mon souper en paix, je vais l’amadouer. Gardant mon sac un peu plus proche de mon poignet, je redescends l’escalier, entourant devant son « trône », mais gardant quand même mes distances.

« Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. Mais j’ai eu une longue journée et je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Il me regarde fixement avec le seul visage qu’il semble avoir : un regard dur et un froncement avec les lèvres serrées. On dirait qu’il va grogner.

Enfin, il hoche la tête. « D’accord. Mais continue à te faufiler, pis tu va avoir ben des problèmes avec des gens ici. »

L’hermine rit, et pendant que j’essaye de ne pas froncer, I vois Al renifler l’air soudainement.

Je me tourne vers l’escalier, espérant que ce n’est pas trop tard.

« Arrête donc. »

Je n’ai même pas avancé d’un pas.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as dans ton sac, mouton? »

« Hé, euh, ouais — c’est quoi? » répète l’hermine, descendant de l’arrière du sofa. Il serpente vers moi, inconfortablement proche. « Ça sent un peu comme… comme, euh- »

Al claque les doigts pour le taire, l’interrompant à mi-pensée. Il tend une patte vers moi.

« Ça sent le souper. Laisse-moi voir. » Il a l’air complètement sérieux.

« Quoi, tu me voles? » je laisse échapper, regrettant ça immédiatement.

« Wô, wô! » Il rit un rire bas et insincère. Je peux voir la lueur dans les yeux de l’hermine quand Al se penche en avant, une grosse patte sur le genou. Ce n’est pas difficile d’apercevoir les griffes. «  _Voler?_ Calme-toi, brouteur. J’te vole pas. » riposte-t-il. « Allez, je veux juste voir. Et je veux pas demander une autre fois. »

Je jète un coup d’œil à l’hermine, qui essaye de cacher son sourire de con, comme s’il me défie de tout bousiller. Je sais que j’en n’aurai rien si je le lui donne, alors il faudrait que je mange ce qui reste dans mon mini frigo pendant que je le regarde manger mon burga. Par contre, si je ne le lui donne pas, il faudrait que je le regarde quand même manger mon burga, mais avec un cocard.

Ça me fait chier, mais je prends la décision intelligente. Mieux d’être embarrassé que d’avoir mal. À contrecœur, je donne mon sac noir à l’hermine, puis il se précipite vers le sofa, donnant le sac à Al. Le loup met son museau dedans, inspire profondément, puis me regarde, réellement surpris.

« Bug Burga? C’est qui le crisse qui t’as envoyé là-bas? » demande Al, marquant le but.

Résister de froncer commence à faire mal. « Vous rigolez, Al! J’ai _payé_ pour ça! Vous allez vraiment le manger? »

« Ben, si tu me l’offres. » ricane Al, donnant l’hermine un petit coup de coude et un sourire à pleines dents. « Tu l’as-tu bien entendu, Marty? Ben gentil de sa part de nous acheter le souper! »

Il s’appelle Marty. Naturellement. J’ai connu un Marty au secondaire et lui aussi, il était un flagorneur.

« Ouais, très gentil, Al. » réplique Marty. « Vraiment amical. »

Al met son museau dans la boite, puis il renifle encore. Il se fige, gros nez devant le plastique pour quelques longues secondes. Je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant.

« De la sauce aux lucioles. De kessé? »

« Faite avec des piments serrano fraichement broyés et du vrai extrait de luciole. Ça fait briller la langue. » intervient Marty avec un petit geste de sa patte, imitant la nouvelle publicité. Ouais, je l’ai vu aussi, espèce de con. Tu peux deviner pourquoi j’ai commandé ça?

Fermant la boite, Al me regarde fixement encore. « Je vais te le demander encore une fois : t’as acheté ça pour qui, là? Pis je veux pas tes osties de mensonges. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, retenant mon souffle en attendant sa réaction. « …C’est pour moi. Je l’ai acheté pour moi-même. »

« Pour _toi._  » dit-t-il, étonné. Il donne un coup d’œil au sac, et puis à moi. « Vraiment. C’est pour _toi_. »

Je me tortille maladroitement, les papillons dans le ventre. « Oui. »

Al repose le sac puis Marty sort la boite en papier, ouvrant le couvercle pour examiner le burga avec incrédulité. C’est plus large que sa tête — il ne pourrait même pas manger une moitié d’un mini-burga, à fortiori un burga régulier. En revanche, Al pourrait manger un burga en seulement deux bouchées.

« Wow, sacrament. » murmure Marty.

«  _Toi_ , tu vas manger un burga Croquerelle. » continue Al. « Avec de la sauce aux lucioles. »

« Double Croquerelle. » je le corrige.

Al me regarde sans bouger pour plusieurs moments. Encore cet air stoïque. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il fait ça. Quand je commence à suer sous mon pelage, Al tourne soudainement vers Marty qui soulève le pain de mon Double Croquerelle. Il frappe l’épaule de Marty tellement bruyamment qu’on pourrait l’entendre tout autour du vestibule et Marty laisse presque tomber mon souper.

« Redonne-le. » grogne Al.

« Quoi? » demande Marty, bouche bée. « Tu- tu veux que je lui rends ça? T’es-tu sérieux? »

« T’as bien entendu. » dit platement Al. « Donne le p’tit carnivore son burga. »

Sans hésiter, Marty referme la boite de burga, le place dans le sac, et le passe à moi. Je regarde le sac sans comprendre très bien qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, mais je suis reconnaissant qu’il me le redonne. Les deux me regardent monter l’escalier jusqu’à mon appartement et j’y rentre à la hâte.

Bon. J'espère que cette sauce sera bonne.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduire un seul chapitre m'a pris presque deux semaines et il y a trente chapitres en _Pack Street_ à ce moment, donc je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment envie d'en traduire plus que ça.


End file.
